Diez años después
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa después de que la bazooka fue lanzada hacia él, comprobó que no estaba en el futuro, más bien su futuro estaba delante suyo. —Hola Tsu-chan.—le dijo su yo del futuro.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**D**iez años después.

En un silencio absoluto, casi sofocante se miran fríamente, él tiene los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras que él le mira entrecerrando sus orbes, dando un toque más estricto.

Abre la boca con sorpresa, quiere y desea decir algo, una pregunta por lo menos, pero no sale nada de su boca, camina con lentitud, se acerca cautamente a él y le da una palmada fuerte en su pecho. Él suelta un suspiro.

Tsuna se siente en su cama, parpadea cada segundo, intentando procesar la imagen, esa persona, ese hombre que le mira desde arriba, con un perfil oscuro y burlón.

―Pareces enfermo Tsu-chan. ―se burla con su lengua afilada, Tsuna aprieta los labios.

―¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―grita al fin, agarrándose de sus mechones chocolates.

El sujeto levanta la barbilla, resaltando una mandíbula fuerte, le mira a través de sus ojos. Sonríe de nuevo.

―¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu futuro yo de diez años? ―pregunta lentamente, sonriendo a cada palabra y sonido que sale de su boca.

Tsuna niega. Oh. Oh joder.

Quiere gritar con fuerza pero sabe que su madre irrumpiría con preocupación, en vez de eso se levanta de nuevo y pellizca con sus uñas su mejilla, suelta un quejido y siente una opresión en el alma.

Algo le dice―su súper intuición―que su futuro yo era algo inusual, no era como él. Tal vez se debía a su porte, el traje o esa corbata negra, o tal vez los dos anillos que lleva en la mano, uno de la familia Vongola, el otro de oro, reluciendo en su piel blanca, o tal vez eran esos ojos, iguales, idénticos mejor dicho, a los suyos pero con frialdad de un tempano.

Quizás en verdad era él y no quería aceptarlo. Viéndole desde abajo se sintió pequeño y estúpido. Y lo peor era que en verdad era estúpido por mirarlo con miedo cuando en realidad era él mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza, quiso chillar un '¡Lambo ven aquí!' pero oprimió más los labios en una línea tensa. Después de todo era culpa de Lambo que su futuro yo estuviera delante suyo, además de esa maldita palabra 'Tsu-chan' como si estuviera con un niñito. Recordó brevemente como Lambo entro corriendo en su habitación mientras él intentaba terminar sus deberes y como grito algo de 'Giannini hizo unos arreglos a mis juguetes, muahaha'con una desquiciada sonrisa en los labios, para luego tirar dinamitas y estás explotaran flores, _inusual_, fue el primer pensamiento de Tsuna mientras veías, pero por lo menos no era peligroso, pero cuando Lambo saco su bazooka de su enredados mechones negros un grito de alerte fluyo por su organismo, peligroso y letal tal vez pensó en aquel segundo, pero luego solo soltó un grito frenético cuando la bazooka empezó a caer en picado hacia él.

Pensó que iría al futuro pero solo vio su misma habitación y un sujeto parado frente suyo, con una ceja arqueada y luego soltar un _'Ah, Lambo, otra vez'_ y negar con la cabeza.

Le miro altivamente, casi maquiavélicamente a él, mientras intentaba no decir nada Tsunayoshi se acercó a su yo del pasado, le toco las hebras del pelo marrón, sonrió un poco antes de tirar su pelo y hacerlo soltar un quejido.

―En verdad era un enano a mis quince años. ―suelta burlonamente.

Tsuna le mira con las mejillas rojas y luego se aparta, molesto y avergonzado.

―¿Tú eres yo? ―pregunta entre dientes apretados. Tsunayoshi asiente, luego camina hasta sentarse en la cama y mirar su alrededor.

―¡Que pequeña habitación! ―suelta con lentitud.

Tsuna suspira, a decir verdad no sabe que decir y que hacer, así que solo opta por llamar a Reborn, quizás él sepa que hacer, abre la puerta para llamarlo pero su nariz se topa con la pequeña y respingona nariz de Haru.

Chilla asustado, haciendo al mismo instante que ella chille y alce el puño directo a golpearlo, apenas siente el puño cae atrás. Haru chilla más.

―¡Lo siento Tsuna-san! ―se disculpa frenéticamente. ―¡Fue un acto reflejo!

Se frota la mejilla, le mira desde el suelo y luego siente un dolor en su sien, haciéndole gemir con frustración.

¿Ahora qué diría?

Una carcajada ronca resuena en la habitación, Miura salta con sorpresa y apegarse a la puerta ya cerrada, mientras Tsuna golpea la cabeza contra el suelo.

Eso no sonaba nada bien.

Definitivamente no. Hasta se podría decir que era una carcajada maquiavélica de una bruja, con aura deprimente giro para encarar a su futuro yo. Él sonrió más.

―¡Haru-chan! ―grito con jubilo el mayor, riendo por las mejillas coloradas de la única femenina de la habitación. Pasa pisando el cuerpo de Tsuna y le acaricia dulcemente la mejilla. ―He, estás muy hermosa.

Haru se mueve con intranquilidad.

―¡Deja de molestar a Haru, _Tsunayoshi_! ―grita Tsuna con un tonito fuerte y amenazante. Tsunayoshi gira para encararle, le frunce el ceño molesto y pone las manos encima de los hombros de Haru, le abraza y entrecierra la mirada.

―¿Si no qué, Tsu-chan? ―se mofa.

Era realmente estúpido, insultante y hasta vergonzoso discutir consigo mismo. Mientras se levantaba con lentitud del suelo decidió que lo mejor sería decirle a Haru que se marchara, pero una posición bastante comprometida le hizo alertar. Tsunayoshi bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaran la concha de la oreja de Haru, soltó una risita ronca y luego sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus hombros tensos.

―No deberías estar tensa, Haru-chan. ―dijo con tono socarrón.

Tsuna solo vio como Haru empezó a enrojecer con mayor velocidad.

La mano de Tsunayoshi se detuvo entre la base de su cuello y el escote pequeño que daba la camiseta blanca que portaba la joven, le toco la piel y ella soltó un suspiro angustioso.

―¿Quién es él? ―cuestiono con tono contenido. Tsuna tosió molesto, chisto la lengua y se acerco a la pareja, se interpuso en la mano nada vergonzosa de Tsunayoshi y rodeo su mano en la muñeca de Haru, tiro de ella y miro amenazadoramente. Se sentía realmente molesto. Una cosa era molestarle a él, otra molestar a Haru. Él no permitiría _eso_.

Alzo la barbilla en alto, mientras que el otro hombre le miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa burlona y algo socarrona en los labios, Tsuna se sintió más pequeño e ingenuo, intento compensarlo en que quizás Haru no le viera de la forma en la que se sentía.

La boca de Haru se apretó cuando vio como Tsuna quería ayudarle, de una forma u otra era algo adorable, un poco idiota pero adorable. Sonrió un poco antes de sentir la mano intrusa del hombre mayor apretar su codo y levantarle la barbilla con los dedos. Su aliento choco entre los labios del sujeto y sus ojos miraron la mirada hermosa que le daba, calmada, seria, ardiente, y algo sorprendente, con el mismo color que Tsuna, tenía el mismo color de ojos que Tsuna.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intento hilar algo en sus labios, más no pudo.

―¡Suéltala!

―¡Tsk! Eres muy pesado Tsu-chan.

Resoplo con frialdad el hombre mayor, Haru se sintió más confusa, a decir verdad venir a visitar a Tsuna sin decirlo antes era una mala idea pero solo quería verlo, nadie podría culparla, después de todo solo quería ver al hombre que quería, amaba con todo su corazón, no era un pecado, o eso al menos creía ella, aunque encontrarse con otro hombre, mayor eh, frente suyo y en la misma habitación que Tsuna era algo curioso, ni siquiera conocía al hombre en sí, nunca lo había visto, pero en sus rasgos, en una sonrisa, en su mirada, algo le recordaba a Tsuna.

Sí, su Tsuna-san.

Tenía el mismo color de ojos, además de ese pelo alborotado que llamaba su atención, le miró penetrantemente y luego bajo la cabeza.

―¿Tsuna-san?

―¿Sí?

Respondieron al unísono, haciendo girar sus ojos a su dirección. Vale, vale, que no cunda el pánico se sugirió, no pasa nada, que los dos respondieran a su llamado tal vez era una broma de mal gusto, tal vez solo era cachondeo, sin embargo no dejo de ser inquietante, algo perturbador, mordió su labio inferior, se aparto con delicadeza de las manos nada vergonzosas del hombre mayor y alzo la mirada, se apegó a la puerta con fuerza, entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Tsuna-san? ―repitió la acción de la vez pasada, al mismo instante los dos respondieron, sonrió algo nerviosa. ―¿Tu eres Tsuna-san del futuro? ―pregunto con inquietud, el sujeto mayor asintió con una sonrisa felina, se estiro como un gato y fue a lado de su yo pequeño, paso las manos por sus hombros y lo apretó contra sí, como si se tratara de una femenina acariciando, a la vez que Tsuna enrojecía de vergüenza. ―¡Whoa!

Soltó sin saber que más decir. Tsunayoshi sonrió por lo bajo.

―Eres la única que lo descubrió después claro, de no gritar igual que Tsu-chan. En esta época sigo siendo Dame-Tsuna eh, divertido.

Tsuna apretó los dientes. Ofendido y avergonzado.

―Yo estoy empezando a odiarte. ―confeso con tono lento y mediocre.

El hombre mayor alzo una ceja de forma contundentemente burlona.

Sawada Tsuna de apenas quince años de edad miro a su yo mayor y resoplo irritado, consumado además de ofendido, avergonzado y molesto, nada buena la combinación.

Bien era cierto que habían pasado por muchas cosas en el futuro, más o menos sabía cómo era él mismo después de diez años en la lucha contra Byakuran, pero que aquel sujeto se presentara después de que Lambo entrara con su maldita arma y empezara con esa maldito 'Tsu-chan' era desquiciantemente confuso, véase, nada bueno.

Espero un segundo antes de caer en cuenta.

―Ya han pasado los cinco minutos. ―asevero molesto, Haru le miro con sus profundos ojos, Tsunayoshi miro distraídamente su alrededor antes de asentir.

―¿Y?

Tsuna bufo por lo bajo.

―Tenías que desaparecer dentro de cinco minutos después, no has desaparecido.

―¡Qué conclusión más acertada, Tsu-chan! ―rezongo Tsunayoshi con una simplona sonrisa en los labios.

Tsuna gruño apenas, empezaba a perder el poco tacto que ya le quedaba con su propio yo, a decir verdad empezó a creer que si no se marchaba enseguida al futuro tal vez le diera una patada en el culo para que se marchase de su habitación, a la vez que la habitación era por supuesto también de él.

Frunció sus cejas delgadas con más fuerza y se giro, dispuesto a llamar a Reborn.

―Yo que tu no llamaría a Reborn. Te dará una patada en el culo, créeme. ―manifestó con tono serio y diplomático, haciendo más irritable al pequeño.

―Nos lo dará a ambos. ―farfullo. Tsunayoshi rió.

―Cualquiera diría que quieres darme una patada en los cojones para que me marche de aquí, Tsu-chan.

Tsuna enrojeció y miro distraídamente a la única femenina de la habitación.

―No digas palabrotas. ―susurro por lo bajo.

Tsunayoshi rodó los ojos, con aspecto divertido y sarcástico, con una chispa de burla.

Haru se apegó más entre la pared y la puerta, preguntándose si debería marcharse.

―Creo que será mejor si Haru se marcha. ―soltó lentamente entre dientes.

Las miradas asombradas de ambos le acribillaron, buscando alguna incomodidad en su persona, se acercaron cautamente antes de mirarle con curiosidad.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntaron al unísono.

Miura enrojeció sutilmente.

―Es que estáis tan…

―Te estamos asustando, ¿Verdad? ―preguntó Tsunayoshi con tacto, delicadamente como si tratara con un cristal fino y frágil. Haru asintió con lentitud. ―No te preocupes, yo nunca te haría daño Haru, soy yo, Tsuna, tu Tsuna-san. ―declaro con voz contundente. Haru asintió nuevamente antes de mover nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos pequeñas. ―¿Por qué no te sientas a lado de tu Tsuna-san? ―preguntó suavemente como la seda.

Haru alzó la mirada perturbada, miro a ambos antes de volverse a mover incomoda.

Dio un paso indecisa y luego retorno a su sitio.

―Los dos son Tsuna-san. ―manifestó.

Tsunayoshi rio por lo bajo, asintió y luego empezó a caminar a su alrededor, se acerco más hacía ella y le miro a través de sus ojos.

―Siéntate a mi lado. ―susurro con voz ronca a su oído. Sintió los pelos de la nuca erizarse y sus piernas temblorosas.

El dulce sonido de Tsuna-san. Ronco.

Era deliciosamente provocante.

Haru se guio por la mano que apretó la suya y solo supo que estaba sentada a lado suyo del Tsunayoshi diez años mayor cuando este rio jovialmente mientras pasaba una mano por sus hombros.

Tenía algo más atrayente que su actual Tsuna-san, quizás esa sonrisa provocativa, quizás ese guiño casi sensual que le hacía, y quizás también esos ojos que le miraban desnudándole de arriba y abajo, como un depredador a su pequeña presa.

Se sintió ligeramente cohibida antes de removerse algo incomoda y clavar la mirada al otro Tsuna, que a su vez le miraba con la nariz fruncida como si hubiera olido algo detestable, le sonrió amigablemente mientras intentaba preguntar con razón y consciencia aTsunayoshi.

―¿Por qué está Tsuna-san aquí?

Tsunayoshi le sonrió, sus dedos agarraron su barbilla y le levanto con suavidad la cara mientras su aliento besaba su boca.

―Para estar junto a ti. ―susurro galantemente. Tsuna bufo por lo bajo.

―¿S-Si? ―preguntó con la mirada nublada.

―Sí. Para verte, para ver a mí linda Haru de quince años.

Oh Dios gimió con frustración Tsuna, rodando los ojos en el proceso, recargándose en sus piernas y mirando con intensidad hacía él mientras achicaba los ojos. Estaba empezando a querer echarlo por la ventana, tirarlo por ahí y cerrar la puerta sin titubear, oh sí, sería digno de ver y reír al mismo instante.

Se acercó a paso pesado y rudo a la pareja y movió su cuerpo para que los separara, hizo un sonido sordo cuando se dedo caer entre los dos, mirando de soslayo a él, y luego a ella.

Sonrió tensamente y luego hablo.

―¿No te piensas marchar _neh_?

Tsunayoshi rió.

―No, aun no.

La risilla de su futuro yo era como una daga envenenada en su cuerpo, miro con enfado a Tsunayoshi y mordió su labio con indecisión.

Suspiro con hastío y luego negó con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué quieres que me marche?

¿No era consciente? ¿Acaso su futuro yo era estúpido? ¿No veía como Haru le miraba a él, si él, con esos grandes ojos y su boca se curvaba dejando ver sus dientes blancos? ¿No entendía que estaba perdiendo la atención de Haru?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de caer en cuenta, estaba teniendo un jodido ataque de celos consigo mismo, no podía caer más bajo, era estúpido.

Era totalmente fuera de lugar pero no por ello dejaba de ser importante. Haru estaba mirando a su futuro yo como cuando lo miraba a él. Esas sonrojadas mejillas cuando le saludaba, ese hermoso resplandor que tenía, esos ojos grandes que dejaban traslucir ese amor que tenía por él. Eh, no es que acosara a Haru, es que ella siempre le saludaba de esa forma, sí, era eso y nada más.

Hizo un mohín en los labios delgados y apretó sus puños, queriendo y no pudiendo controlarse. Respiro con algo de agitación mientras se reprochaba constantemente.

_Solo cinco minutos más, quizás desaparezca, cinco minutos más, quiz―_

Cantaba esa frase en su mente, intentando creerla, después de quince minutos en silencio, viendo como no se esfumaba decidió que no podía esperar que se fuera así como si nada.

Se volvió sobre su cuerpo y le miro, levemente contrariado, aspiro aire.

―Puedes quedarte aquí. ―mascullo apenas.

―Que amable Tsu-chan, teniendo en cuenta que esta es mi habitación también. ―respondió con evidente sarcasmo.

Tsuna enrojeció avergonzando antes de toser.

Tsunayoshi rio por su actitud y luego se centro en la pequeña femenina de la habitación, seguía siendo Haru, la dulce Haru, solo que más pequeña, más inocente y virgen.

Relamió sus labios cuando recordó como la Haru del futuro le beso en los baños de hombres, como tiro de su corbata y empezó a danzar esas caderas contra su cuerpo, y como su otra mano descendió a su falo que empezaba a endurecerse. Soltó un gemido casi ronco y silencioso, volvió la vista a la pequeña mujer.

Faltaba mucho para que esta Haru le provocara solo con sonreírle o mostrarle un poco de su escote. Joder, faltada exactamente siete años con nueve meses y medio.

Mierda, demasiado tiempo.

Se apego más a la pequeña, su mano empezó bajando hasta su muslo, le sonrió y ella congelo su sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Acaricio con su dedo el muslo, lentamente tocando apenas y presionando deliciosamente. Su dedo empezó adentrarse entre la falda corta color melocotón, tocando donde él sabía, el lugar en el que haría soltar a Haru ese gemido lento y sensual. Sí, un poco más pensó ansiosamente, entonces cuando apretó su muslo blanquecino con su dedo ella solo ese ansioso gemido.

Suave, más erótico si podría suceder, le miro a los ojos.

―¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo a Haru? ―amenazo la voz fría y cortante de Tsuna desde el fondo, giro para mirarle y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver sus ojos ardientes en furia contenida, como sus ojos parecían los de un gato, entrecerrados y oscuros con maldad. Sonrió un poco. ―¡Suéltala pervertido!

El grito que soltó su yo del pasado saco de su aturdido momento a Haru, provocando que gimiera en shock, se levanto de un salto, bajo un poco su falda corta y se sonrojo.

―Y-Yo…―balbuceo.

Tsunayoshi miro con enfado a Tsuna, a decir verdad le estaba cayendo muy mal su propio yo del pasado, nunca se imagino que fuera tan estúpido, tan crédulo e inocente respeto a Miura Haru. ¿A qué fecha estaban ahí?

¿Ya se había confesado Tsuna a Kyoko y ésta le había rechazado? ¿Ya había besado a Haru en el campo de beisbol donde jugaba Yamamoto? ¿Le había puesto la mano en su hombro frotándolo suavemente y ella le había dicho que le amaba?

¿Qué fecha era?

Mordisqueo su labio, su semblante se endureció.

―¿Kyoko ya te ha rechazado? ―pregunto sin ningún tacto, Tsuna a su vez palideció y Tsunayoshi supo que era un grandísimo sí. ―Bien me alegro, eso quiere decir que todavía no es tan largo el tiempo que me separa de mi actual romance. ―farfullo con sarcasmo. Era cierto que Kyoko le había rechazado, y luego se había refugiado en Haru robándole su primer beso de forma tímida, también que llegaron a otros besos cortos y castos y después él mismo se echo atrás produciendo que Haru quedara distante y algo fría con él, después de siete años empezó de nuevo, pero era algo más serio, maduro, que no me permitía errores como los años anteriores.

Cuando la futura Haru de diez años después le soltó un `Si vas a dejarme de nuevo como años atrás prefiero que sea ahora, sinceramente Tsuna-san, no estoy de humor para aguantar tu culpabilidad o más cosas.´ Eso le había sorprendido a Tsunayoshi, ella le estaba diciendo en palabras claras que si quería estar con ella sería bien recibido, pero si solo quería refugiarse como años atrás le daría una patada en el culo y se olvidaría de él.

Esa misma noche le hizo el amor, alargando el momento de éxtasis, haciéndole gritar su nombre y que como años atrás de su juventud proclamara su amor. Después de eso le siguió momentos de romances, teñidos de alegrías y algo de inconvenientes, también llegó a penetrar más a fondo sus sentimientos. Y ahora mismo mientras miraba a la Haru de hace diez años atrás supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Haru Miura. Aunque ésta tal vez no lo supiera y esperara siete años para saberlo, aunque era mucho tiempo esperar siete años.

No quería tener que esperar siete años para darle un beso, para hacerle el amor, para escucharla reír contra su oreja cuando le abrazaba, menos aun esperar siete años para escuchar de nuevo sus confesiones de amor.

―Si ya te ha rechazado Kyoko ¿Por qué no miras a otra mujer? ―pregunto levemente ceñudo, produciendo que su rostro se tornara serio. Haru quedó en shock. ¿Kyoko había rechazado a Tsuna? ¿Tsuna buscaría a otra chica? Sus ojos se abrieron unos centímetros más con incredulidad. Negó con la cabeza y murmuro suavemente.

―Creo que Haru debería irse.

Tsunayoshi alzo las cejas confuso antes de entender todo, se levantó de un salto y rodeo con su mano su brazo y tiro de ella, abrazándola.

―Tranquila Haru-chan. ―intento consolarle, pero ella apretó sus labios furiosamente. Tsunayoshi sonrió algo antes de mirar a Tsuna. ―Sinceramente no sé si vine al pasado para arreglar esto pero lo hare. Tú―apuntó con su dedo a Tsuna. ―Eres estúpido. Irremediablemente estúpido.

―¡Eh! ―se defendió Tsuna.

―Es cierto que duele mucho el rechazo de kyoko, recuerda, yo lo viví. También es cierto que después de eso me sentí muy bien, como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima, podía mirar todo de frente, a Kyoko sin sentirme avergonzado. ¿Es cierto no? ―no espero respuesta. ―Mira Tsu-chan, tienes que entender que Kyoko no es para nosotros, es solo una amiga, buena amiga, después verás todo mejor, pero eso será dentro de siete largos años, y créeme, yo no quiero tener que esperar siete malditos años para poder besar a Haru. ―soltó bruscamente. ―Menos para hacerle el amor, así que trae tu maldito trasero aquí y arregla las cosas con Haru.

Abrió los ojos que no sabía porque razón los había cerrado, bueno tal vez para no ver sus caras sorprendidas pero tenía que abrirlos, así que los miro y comprobó como los dos estaban petrificados por la información.

Chisto la lengua, sacudió el pelo alborotado y comenzó de nuevo.

―¿Vas a arreglarlo o no? Porque sabes, no creo que Haru haya venido hasta acá solo para saludarte, seguramente ya le besaste en el campo de beisbol donde jugaba Yamamoto ¿No? Y, seguramente ya estás preparado para separarte abruptamente, pensando que la lastimaras y eso. ―dijo sarcásticamente. ―Sé que tú eres yo, pero ahora mismo me gustaría darte una buena patada Tsu-chan. ―sonrió lentamente como un gato.

Tsuna que había dejado de escuchar después de 'quiero hacerle el amor a Haru, besarla' y más cosas, se sentía algo―para que mentir, muy―confuso y algo traicionado por Haru, aunque era algo estúpido, la otra Haru era del futuro, futuro se repitió constantemente, y eso quería decir que estaba con su yo del futuro y hacían cosas que ellos no habían llegado ni siquiera a hacerlas.

Miro de soslayo el rostro pálido de Haru y sonrió un tanto nervioso y afable.

Ese Tsunayoshi ya tenía a Haru en el futuro, ahora era su turno de tenerla en el presente, aunque, se desconcertó cuando oyó decir de su boca que tendría que esperar siete años.

Ciertamente siete años era muchísimo tiempo.

Giro el rostro para encararlo y luego se desarmo.

―Lo sé. Y es cierto. ―solo logro decir de forma tímida. Tsunayoshi rio por lo bajo y luego asintió.

―Ahora díselo hombre, no me apetece tampoco a ti creo, esperar siete largos años.

Tsuna se ruborizo.

―Se lo diré.

Pasaron apenas cuatro segundos antes que Tsunayoshi saltara.

―¡Pero ahora!

Tsuna profundizo el sonrojo.

―Quiero decirlo cuando estemos solos.

Tsunayoshi rodó los ojos.

―Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. No seas estúpido. ―vio a su pasado pensar y resoplo, se acerco a una petrificada y pequeña Haru y le tomo la barbilla. ―Escucha Haru-chan, sé que a veces soy estúpido, ciertamente en esta época, que sigo siendo Dame-Tsuna, pero yo en verdad te quiero. Me gustas. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, así que… ¿Puedes seguir Tsu-chan?

Tsuna odiaba a su maldito bastardo yo del futuro.

Sawada mordió su lengua y agarro una mano a Haru, lamio los labios y le miro a los ojos, ella todavía estaba en estado de shock, por la confesión del futuro Tsuna, ni siquiera llegaba a creer que él se le confesara.

―Haru… ―llamo Tsuna en tono delicado, lento y apenas oído. Ella levantó la cabeza por acto reflejo. ―No te he preguntado nada después de que te…b-bese, a decir verdad tenia miedo, tal vez de que me rechazaras, me sentía inferior a tu lado, por eso después de tener esta relación un tanto… _singular_ había decidido alejarme de ti, intentando poner en orden mis sentimientos… luego sucedió _esto_, _él_ llego y ahora me dice que tendría que esperar siete años para que estemos juntos y me di cuenta de que… en verdad no quiero esperar. Lo que trato de decir, es, ya sabes, yo respeto lo que tu sientes por mí, me alaga mucho y también me reconforta saberlo, pero… me gustaría… me gustaría…

―Yo igual te amo Tsuna-san. ―respondió suavemente Haru.

Tsunayoshi que a decir verdad, ya sabía cómo sería la confesión no dejo de sorprenderse. Así que medio anonado logro sonreír algo. Mientras que Tsuna, que sí parecía terriblemente avergonzado y confundido solo asintió.

―Lo sé. ―balbuceo al fin con tono lento.

Le miro a través de sus espesas pestañas, empezando a curvar los labios lindamente y sonrojarse y decir de nuevo su nombre, él se acerco y toco tímidamente sus labios con los suyos antes de apretarlos con suavidad en los rosados de la joven, le agarro de la cintura con cierta desconfianza a una cachetada o un insulto y cuando no paso nada de eso le apretó contra su pecho y respiro contra su boca, movió los labios y ella le siguió. Era torpe y tímido, era cálido y algo lento. Solo eran él y ella.

Tsuna y Haru.

Ella se ruborizo y sonrió algo cuando se separaron, la atmosfera era tranquila, como una burbuja, y como las burbujas se rompen fácilmente y más con algo filoso, y ese algo filoso parecía ser Tsunayoshi Sawada de veinte y cinco años, rompió el momento con un comentario algo… ¿Caliente?

―Sí, al fin, diablos, esto me recuerda porque quiero ir inmediatamente a mi casa, mi tiempo, Haru debe estar esperándome ansiosamente en nuestra habitación.

Tuche.

Roto el momento ambos giraron el rostro hasta el futuro de Tsuna, entrecerraron los ojos con evidente vergüenza.

Él rio, encantado.

―No me malinterpretes querida Haru, ahora mismo te amo de igual forma que la Haru del futuro, pero… ella está… ya sabes, esperándome.

No siguió. Pero de su lengua quería salir algo como; 'está esperándome con ese asombroso camisón transparente y sin ninguna prenda abajo, mirándome a los ojos y abriéndose a mí, dejándome…', oh sí, jodida mierda que Haru fuera pequeña y virgen en ese momento.

Sonrió como un gato fue a su lado, viendo como Tsuna apretaba sus manos a su cadera, él las poso en los brazos y tiro suavemente hasta que ella choco su oreja contra su boca.

―Aunque tú eres igualmente sexy que mi actual Haru. ―susurro con voz aterciopelada.

Lo que imagino se cumplió, Haru se ruborizo profusamente y bateo la cabeza hacia atrás como si se hubiera dado un choque eléctrico.

Ah, que linda era, seguía teniendo esa chispa que hizo que se enamorada de ella.

Le miro a los ojos, profundos y cálidos, la boca rellena y de color cereza, las mejillas lisas y sonrojadas, el flequillo desordenado y el ceño fruncido.

―Sinceramente, estoy locamente enamorado de ti. ―confeso lentamente, bajando los labios hasta tocar el pulso de su cuello y besarlo con suavidad.

Su organismo entero vibró con el toque, se sintió mareada y caliente, una sensación nueva e inexplicablemente agradable.

Alzo la mirada para verlo y solo se topo con los ojos marrones de Tsunayoshi, cálidos y perforadores que miraban en todo su ser, esbozo una sonrisa y se puso de puntillas, lo abrazo profundamente y unió sus labios contra los de él.

Con un rápido movimiento se sintió alzada entre sus brazos, abrazándola por la cintura y besándole con tanta devoción y pasión que la dejaba aturdida y mareada, sintió la lengua húmeda de Tsunayoshi besar la suya y gimió.

Y eso hizo que Tsunayoshi le apretara más contra sí. Lo sintió y sus mejillas ardieron.

Una palpitación acelerada, la dureza, anhelando algo. ¿Quizás ella?

Abrió la boca y él se escurrió más entre sus labios. Solo podía pensar en algo, los labios que devoraban los suyos, como atrayéndola más.

Gruño algo confusa cuando no sintió la boca de Tsunayoshi encima de los suyos, giro la cabeza para ver a Tsuna mirándole con una ceja arqueada y una palidez que competiría con un muerto. Se sintió mal. Pero no por ello dejo de pensar en la alarmante sensación que provoco Tsunayoshi en su cuerpo.

―Yo sé que no tengo que sentir celos conmigo mismo, pero ahora mismo me gustaría tener mis guantes. ―gruño Tsuna por lo bajo.

Tsunayoshi rio.

―Lo sé. Yo igual diría eso si viera a mi Haru ser besada por mi yo del futuro.

Tch.

Sinceramente era jodido el tema.

Tsuna descanso un momento su brazo y paladeo con voz ronca.

―¿Besas de esa forma a menudo a Haru?

Risitas.

―Sí.

―Uh―ho.

Tsunayoshi se alejo y se sentó en la cama.

―¿Se te ha pasado algo por la cabeza verdad?

―Quizás…

…..

Tsuanyoshi no desapareció ese día, el siguiente tampoco, y el siguiente, siguiente, y le siguieron más días hasta cumplir cinco días escondido en la habitación de su yo joven. Haru iba a visitarlo, a los dos es decir, Tsuna no salía casi nada de su habitación porque su futuro yo no lo dejaba salir, alegando que se encontraba aburrido, además de que si salía Haru también lo haría, y él prefería quedarse encerrado en una habitación con Haru de compañía, en vez de él y su patético yo del pasado como había sido bautizado Tsuna.

Así que Tsuna en vez de tener una cita normal, como ir a la heladería, o el cine con Haru fueron tachadas inevitablemente. Haru conversaba con su yo del futuro, parecía más feliz―aquí era donde Tsuna insertaba celos―y comprometida con él que consigo mismo.

Fue un día―el sexto―en el que Tsuna salto como un león, literalmente, a sentarse a lado de Tsunayoshi y encararlo.

―Creo que deberías volver al futuro, como ves no te necesitamos. ―resoplo ante la mirada sorprendida de Haru y la aburrida de Tsunayoshi.

―Lo haría, créeme, pero no puedo. Giannini todavía no ha arreglado la bazooka.

Tsuna gruño.

Tsunayoshi rodó los ojos.

―¿Tanto te cuesta compartir a Haru? Puff.

Otro gruñido por respuesta.

Tsuna pensó que el día siguiente sería lo mismo, por lo cual se quedo más tiempo en la escuela intentando no recordar que su peor pesadilla estaba literalmente en su habitación. Así que cuando llego a casa no se sorprendió al encontrar unas zapatillas femeninas en la entrada, sabía a ciencia cierta que Haru estaba en su habitación hablando cariñosamente, arrastro los pies por las escaleras y entro a su habitación con pereza, pereza que se esfumo cuando vislumbro antes sus ojos tal escena que le dejo atónito.

Las piernas estaban levemente abiertas, se veía su vientre desnudo un poco del sujetador color amarillo, mientras sus labios se abrían ansiosamente ante la lengua demandante de él, y su mano escapaba entre los pliegues de ropa para acariciar la piel, el vientre, los brazos y el cuello.

Tsuna hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Dejar caer el bolso lleno de libros y hacerse notar.

Tsunayoshi alejo unos milímetros sus labios del cuello de Haru y le miro, sonrió algo y después apretó una parte que Tsuna nunca había tocado de Haru, haciéndola gemir.

Se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

Tal vez no debería actuar así, quizás era mejor saltar encima de él y golpearlo pero diablos, era él mismo, así que se estaría golpeando a si mismo, además de que Haru no le estaba siendo infiel, más bien no, claro que no.

Pero no dejo de molestarlo en cierta manera.

Vio de reojo como Haru seguía inmersa en su mundo, fantaseando con él.

Tsunayoshi abrió la boca.

―¿Por qué no vienes? ―interrogo ansiosamente, con sus ojos barrio el cuerpo delgado de Haru y le invito. ―Haru-chan nos desea. ―anuncio lentamente, con un encanto casi risueño. ―Nos desea. ―volvió a repetir.

Tsuna no supo que le llevo a hacer eso pero solo se vio y sintió al mismo tiempo como se apoyaba en la cama y metía la pierna para sostenerse y agacharse hasta besar la boca de Haru, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento.

Vio su asombro y luego ella relajo el cuerpo hasta dejarse llevar. Empezó a besarle con suavidad hasta su lengua se adentro en la cavidad de ella. Y comprobó porque razón su yo del futuro le miraba de esa forma a Haru, ella era adicta.

No se podía olvidar su sabor, ese sonido que hacía cuando hundía su lengua, ese movimiento de sus caderas cuando le abrazaba y le tocaba, ella intentaba anclarse más a su cuerpo, le incitaba.

Le toco las caderas con las manos y las acerco hasta las suyas, las golpeo suavemente por instinto y ella soltó una exclamación.

―Deberías no gritar Haru-chan. ―ronroneo Tsunayoshi mirando desde el filo de cama, con ojos brillantes y lujuriosos.

Tsuna gruño cuando sintió la tímida mano de Haru tocar su cintura. Luego su pecho y subir hasta enredar sus manos a su cuello y llamarlo con voz sensual.

―Tsuna-san.

Sí, le estaba llamando, le estaba llamando.

Le beso las mejillas y sus dedos acariciaron el vientre desnudo, tocándola suavemente y sintiendo la tersa piel, suave y con un olor a cerezas.

Haru olía a fruta.

Sus labios corrieron hasta su cuello y lo mordisqueo con lentitud, haciendo durar el momento, hasta que ella gimió de nuevo y él soltara un juramente por aquel incitante sonido.

―¡A…h! ―gimió.

Tsuna saco la lengua y lamió su cuello, su saliva cubrió la piel y ella se arqueo.

Se arqueo.

Comprobó sorprendido que había algo más que le hacia ver hermosa a Haru.

Sus dedos agarraron sus mechones de pelo y tiro hacia su cara hasta capturar sus labios y besarle furiosamente.

Cubriendo su boca y dejándola casi sin aire.

Tsuna sintió como su mano era llevada hasta los senos de Haru, abrió los ojos para ver al causante cuando vio que Tsunayoshi le reía como un gato.

―Tócaselos. ―apremió. ―Muérdelos. Saboréalos.

No necesito más porque sus manos actuaron avariciosamente, bajando el sujetador, los tirantes y luchando con soltar el gancho, ella soltó una risita, pero Tsuna se sintió más excitado.

Cuando el sujetado cayo él pudo ver claramente. Dos pechos alzados, con pezones erguidos color fresa, rosados, dos lindos puntos de carnes adornando las montañas que eran sus senos.

Apretó contra su dedo el pezón y le escucho jadear. Se sorprendió gratamente hasta que bajo la cabeza y su aliento caliente beso los pechos de Haru, su boca cubrió el pezón y empezó succionando, ella le agarro del pelo, a veces tirándolos otras apretándolos más contra sus senos, Tsuna solo no quiso separase de ella. Con su mano masajeo con lentitud el otro pecho mientras su boca comía del otro. Beso y mordió hasta que ella lloro su nombre, y luego se aparto bruscamente cuando Tsunayoshi tiro de su cuello y negó.

―Acabara pronto si sigues así. ―aconsejo y luego con sus manos abrió más las piernas de Haru y la falda que llevaba subió más, casi hasta su cintura.

―Tienes que probarla. ―susurro roncamente, paso un dedo por la manchada prenda de las bragas y luego lo llevo a los labios de Tsuna. ―besarla hasta que grite nuestro nombre.

Tsuna trago saliva. Solo miro como Tsunayoshi empezó alzando las caderas de Haru y le bajaba las bragas hasta mostrarle la carne delicada de Haru.

Sonrosada, húmeda, anhelante por él. Tsunayoshi abrió los labios de Haru y le mostro, le mostro lo que sería su perdición por siempre. El lugar que nunca querría abandonar.

―Está así por nosotros. ―susurro, y Tsuna creyó notar cada gota de pasión en cada palabra. ―Por nosotros.

Bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron el coño húmedo de Haru. Saco tímidamente la lengua hasta lamer ligeramente y cerrar los ojos.

Su lengua empezó a lamerla con frenesí, mientras su dedo frotaba ansiosamente el botón sonrosado que Tsunayoshi le había dicho que toque con delicadeza pero con pasión.

Cada gemido, cada jadeo, cada exclamación y cada respiración errática que daba Haru le enloquecía.

Como sus pechos revotaban cuando ella arqueaba el cuerpo, como alzaba las caderas haciendo que su rostro penetre más entre sus muslos, y como le llamaba con aquel movimiento de pestañas. Como si detrás de sus ojos estuviera escrito su nombre.

Sus dientes tocaron suavemente y delicadamente el clítoris, tironeo con suavidad y lo mordió. Entonces ella, su Haru, porque era suya, se convulsiono y abrió la boca para gritar pero Tsunayoshi fue más rápido y cubrió con su boca la de ella, en un beso húmedo, que enredaban sus salivas y hacían callar el grito que tal vez sería escuchado.

Tsuna sintió su lengua algo adormecida antes de mirarle a los ojos con vergüenza.

Aunque, después de mirarla, se sintió satisfecho. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos parecían en otro mundo.

Tsuna sonrió y se acerco para alejar a Tsunayoshi de la boca de Haru y besarle él mismo.

Fue un beso suave.

Apenas un roce.

―Te quiero. ―confeso por primera vez, sonrojado y nervioso. ―Te quiero. ―repitió sola para escucharse a sí mismo.

Escucho la risa de Haru, sonrió un poco y le toco las mejillas.

Tsunayoshi les miro. Seguían siendo niños. Cierta añoranza de lo que vivió.

Era cierto que eso lo había vivido, ya empezaban a reemplazar sus recuerdos por estos, sabía lo que vendría luego, rio y aparto de un empujón a Tsuna hasta levantar a Haru en sus brazos y sentarse en medio de la cama con ella entre sus piernas. Le abrió las piernas y ella grito avergonzada, y le alzo la barbilla para mostrársela a Tsuna.

―Lo deseáis. ―fue lo único que soltó.

Ninguno protesto, era cierto, pero era bochornoso.

Tsunayoshi alzo más las caderas de Haru para mostrarle a Tsuna, le acaricio con sus dedos el muslo.

―Vamos.

Tsuna miro sorprendido, luego relajo su cuerpo y se bajo la cremallera sacando con sus manos temblorosas su miembro inquieto y erguido. Haru le miro y él a ella.

Ella le sonrió después y él le imito.

Se acerco suavemente a ella y Haru tiro del cuello de su camisa blanca y le susurro al oído.

―Te amo. ―lentamente.

Tsuna asintió. Se acaricio durante un momento antes de guiarse hasta la entrada de Haru. Se acaricio entre la humedad de Haru, y casi eyaculo cuando ella susurro 'Te necesito' con voz pastosa.

Acerco su rostro al de ella y escondió su rostro en su cuello y entro suavemente, moviéndose con lentitud en una zona nueva. Escucho su jadeo y el sonido de la risita de Tsunayoshi mientras sostenías las piernas abiertas de Haru para él.

Se hundió en ella con un golpe y cerro los ojos. Ansiosamente quería moverse en su interior. Era fantástico. Era algo que nunca podría olvidar, algo que estaba seguro que no quería dejar.

Haru solo cerro los ojos para no soltar lágrimas.

―Lo siento cariño. ―escucho el murmuro ronco de Tsunayoshi en su oído. Se disculpaba por algo que había echo hace diez años. Era lindo. Sonrió temblorosamente.

―H-Haru… ―jadeo Tsuna, apenas separando los labios. ―Eres…eres… ¡oh!

Gruño. Haru volvió a mover las caderas, sintió la dureza de Tsunayoshi entre sus nalgas y luego el pene erecto de Tsuna dentro suyo, era tan abrumador.

―Muévete, por favor. ―rogó ansiosamente.

Tsuna se movió, primero con cierta desconfianza a hacerle daño, después con firmeza, haciéndola soltar gemidos entrecortados.

Haru sintió su respiración cortada cuando Tsuna salió de su sexo y entro de golpe. Sí, sí, quería gritar con fuerza pero sabía―apenas su cabeza razonaba―que sería mala idea, pero no por ello dejo de gritar su nombre en la boca de Tsunayoshi que se encargaba de callar cada grito.

Tsuna sintió el sudor entremezclado con el olor a sexo, el cuerpo de Haru era acogedor.

Era estrecho y caliente. Era una cueva deliciosa.

Empezó a moverse con más rapidez, frotándose y luego penetrándola, sus movimientos fueron certeros y Haru arañaba sus brazos. Gruño cuando las paredes de Haru apretaron su pene.

―Ha… ru―soltó con voz ronca.

Metió las manos por atrás, hasta agarrarle de la cintura y tirar de ella, hasta que se echo encima suyo y él empezó a moverla hacia abajo.

Haru se dejo guiar y cabalgo hasta que ya no podía más o en todo caso hasta que perdía el horizonte.

Sintieron el orgasmo minutos después, Tsuna se derramo en su interior, y Haru grito su nombre en su cuello.

…

Sus ojos se encontraron, sus mejillas se colorearon hasta que viraron el rostro a otro lado, luego una risita burlesca llamo su atención.

―No es momentos para ser tímidos. ―agrego Tsunayoshi con cierto gorgojo.

Por más sus cuerpos recordaran los acontecimientos de minutos atrás sus mentes se hallaban avergonzadas.

Tsuna miro a su yo del futuro y después de todos los días que lo tuvo en su habitación ya no le parecía un maldito bastardo sin pudor.

Se acerco y le ofreció la mano.

―Gracias. ―murmuro haciendo un mohín.

…

Tsunayoshi Sawada de veinte y siete años sonrió mientras escuchaba como Gokudera insultaba a Lambo y como éste lloraba― no es que le gustara que discutieran, pero estaba recordando la noche anterior que vivió con Haru en la sala del comedor―, despertó de su sueños cuando el grito de Lambo llamo su atención, parecía molesto luego tiro de la bazooka y salió disparado hacia él.

_Él_.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego chisto la lengua.

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que seguía estando en la mansión Vongola, eso quería decir que su yo del futuro estaba también en la mansión, o eso creía.

―Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tsunayoshi-kun. ―se burlo Tsuna, alzando la barbilla y mostrando por primera vez un rostro más maduro, envejecido pero alegre.

Tsunayoshi entrecerró los ojos.

―Creo que ahora―relamió los labios con cierto regocijo. ―que tú eres el pequeño aquí. Yo soy tu yo del futuro.

Tsunayoshi abrió la boca.

―¿Dónde está _Haru-chan_?

Ah, y eso era el karma. Estaba seguro.

, está es la primera vez que hago un lemon de la pareja 2786. A decir verdad estoy muriéndome de la ansiedad, pero espero que os guste, el final quiere decir que el Tsunayoshi que viajo al pasado ahora se encontraba con su yo del futuro, él mismo, pero sabiendo todo lo que había echo en el pasado el mismo, es decir, como joderse mutuamente. Espero que lo entendáis. Yo igual espero hacerlo. Porque me pierdo a veces, sin más, espero vuestros R&R.


End file.
